Alt-World
by TroubledFred
Summary: One minute they were in the middle of a fight, next they were falling. Sam and Dean Somehow find themselves in an alternate universe, and things are different. Way Different.
1. What the Hell Happened? Part 1

Don't own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters

So this takes place somewhere in Season 7 after episode 10. Honestly, I am not too familiar with Supernatural but this has been in my head for a very long time and I thought why the hell not just write it? Hopefully, I have everyone's characterization down well and if not...then okay. Also, I am very bad at titles so this one is just a place holder until I figure something better out.

* * *

One minute they were in the middle of a fight, next they were falling.

It's been a while since they had the ability to work on a simple job, but they needed the distraction with all the heavy shit that has been going on in their lives, so they thought why the hell not. So here they were in Minnesota hunting down some witch who had been luring young couples to abandon houses and making them disappear, probably killing them. It really was supposed to be easy, they had found out who the witch was quick enough since he has been pretty sloppy and tracked it back to the abandoned house. They saved the couple who was lured there but they must have gotten sloppy somewhere because the asshole had done some damage. Eventually, they had gotten the upper hand but before they could waste the bastard he had smiled, and they fell through the second story of the decrepit house.

They both landed hard on the floor, Dean gasping for breath while Sam was blinking the spots away from his vision after hitting his head. Both of them groaned before they heard the pump of a shotgun remembering the witch they were hunting, they immediately bolted up.

"Don't move" a female voice commanded stopping their movement. "Hands where I can see them," she ordered. The brothers looked up, eyes spotting a woman around their age holding up a shotgun. She was a short, curvy thing with dark brown hair and eyes. Her pale skin was a sharp contrast with the dark circles under her eyes which meant she had seen better days. Hair pulled back in a tight bun, eyes sharp they knew she meant business despite her obvious lack of sleep. A flannel black and grey shirt covered her frame the sleeves rolled up 3⁄4 up her arms, dark jeans with black riding boots ending the look. Sam knew she probably had a knife in her boot and a pistol at her back.

The brothers held up their hands in a show of peace eyes peering around for the witch but coming up empty. Where the hell did this woman come from? Looking around they noticed they were on the first floor of the house they were hunting the witch, a quick lookup had Sam frowning as he noticed the ceiling above them intact and whole.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" she questioned. Despite the harsh roughness of her voice, her breathing was calm, and her demeanor relaxed. Sam didn't have to look at Dean to know he probably had a charming smile on his face ready to spin the story they have been telling the locals here.

"FBI, Agent Garrison. You see-" but she cut him off.

"Bullshit, try something else." Her eyes narrowed at Dean. Sam and Dean shared a look, Dean glared, while Sam gave a pointed stare. They heard a sharp intake of breath which had them snapping their focus back to the unknown women. There was a quick rush of emotions before her harsh mask was set on her face and she pursed her lips. Sam quickly made up his mind.

"We're hunters." He stated and ignored Dean's harsh whisper of '_Dude!'_ It seemed his instincts paid off because her face relaxed slightly.

"Hunters? A little late to be hunting dontcha think?" She questioned, this time Dean piped up.

"You and I both know that this is the perfect time to be hunting what we do." She lifted a brow. "We were fighting a man witch, a mean sonofabitch with too much time on his hands. Likes to prey on couples." She blinked and lowered her weapon a fraction.

"I just got the guy." she jerked back to a body that was lying stiffly on the floor. Sam and Dean shared another look. Did they get knocked out? How did they miss that? What the hell happened?

"Good job" Dean smiled his _I'm on your side_ smile and pointed to Sam and himself "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." Suddenly the atmosphere turned deadly as the gun was raised back up and the girl went rigid.

"Shut the fuck up!" She shouted. "Tell me who you really are now!" she was breathing heavily, and Sam thought he saw the finger on the trigger tighten.

"He's not lying." Sam tried to explain gently. "That is really-" The gun was pointed in his direction and he froze.

"That is impossible. Now I want you to tell me who you really are right now, or so help me you're going to be having one hell of a very bad day." She grumbled out. The atmosphere was tense, and he suddenly knew Dean was going to do something stupid and what do you know before he can say something Dean lunged forward which got him the butt of the shotgun to the face. Sam decided it was his turn to rush forward and grabbed the gun with both hands and pulled but with the momentum the woman brought her head back and up and smashed it into his nose. Sam saw stars. Quick as a viper, her pistol was out and pointed at him while she aimed the shotgun at Dean.

"Now, I don't want to shoot you, but if I don't hear some answers right now…" She left the threat open.

"We just told you the truth and you freaked the fuck out! You crazy bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Dean!" Sam yelled to quiet him. He did not go through everything he's been through to be shot and killed because Dean couldn't contain his temper.

"My name is Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean. I swear okay." Holding his hands out he put as much honesty into his face as possible. "We are not lying about that." She looked between the two of them. "Look our dad's name was John Winchester, he was a hunter too!"

"What was your mother's name?" She questioned.

"Mary Winchester" Dean answered.

"Where were you born?" She growled out through clenched teeth. Sam decided to answer this time

"Lawrence, Kansas May 2nd, 1983, Dean was born on -"

"January 24th, 1979" Dean took over.

"That's impossible" She breathed out, looking between the two of them. "You have to be lying." Sam noticed that she seemed to be talking to herself.

"Why?" He questioned, curious as to why this woman refused to believe him.

"Because" She let out "I'm Sam Winchester, Born May 2nd to John and Mary Winchester in Lawrence Kansas."


	2. What the Hell Happened? Part 2

The boys shared a confused look.

"Tell me something, that only Sam Winchester would know," she asks her voice has lost a bit of the rough edge. Sam racks his brain about something he can tell her that no one else would know. He comes up with something but it's a bit of a gamble.

"Once at Stanford, the night before a big exam I got drunk with a couple of my friends. I was so hungover the next day that I threw up all over the teacher and feigned stomach flu." He let out in a rush. He was surprised when the woman lowered her guns.

"It was David, the bastard knew I had an exam and still forced us to go out claiming that I never had any fun." Then blinked at him. "No one knows about that not even De-" but she stopped herself. Putting her pistol in the waistband of her jeans she fully relaxed her stance. Sam was a little surprised at this, sharing another look with Dean they cautiously relaxed as well. The girl 'Sam' began to talk again, "Look, I don't know what is going on here but as far as I can tell you're human. Probably crazy as hell, and I may regret this but help me drag the body outside for salt and burn, then we can talk" Her voice sounded tired. Throwing a silver flask filled with holy water at Sam she gave them the tests to make sure they weren't something supernatural, which they passed. Once the fire was lit, the woman turned back towards the brothers. "I have a room about 3 miles out at the-"

"Thunderbird inn" Dean interjected, "We are also staying there." She nodded, gathering up her materials and making her way towards the front of the house. "We will meet you there." Heading in the direction where the Impala was parked, they cursed when Dean's baby was nowhere in sight.

"Problem?" The woman who claimed to be Sam call out.

"What the…" The woman was standing by the Impala with the trunk open, obviously loading her bags. "That is my baby!" Dean yelled. She blinked at him and shook her head.

"You're mistaken," She let out, voice back to being hard "This car is family." She patted the trunk as she closed it leaning her hip against it and crossed her arms.

"Sorry," Sam let out while glaring at Dean "We're just tired it's been a long day, see we have a car just like that, but it seems to be missing." She nodded but there was a look on her face that meant she didn't quite believe them.

"Fine, I guess I can give you a ride." Popping open the trunk she motioned to it "but any weapons you got need to go back here." The brothers both nodded. Besides Dean's gun, they didn't have very much weaponry on them. Sam noticed how she eyed Dean's gun for a second before blinking and stared ahead. Turning from the trunk the brothers were about to get in before they were stopped once again. "Not so fast, you," she motioned to Dean "the knife in your boot, and you," she continued motioning to Sam. "The pocket knife as well," both grimaced but did as she asked.

"Dude," Dean whispered to Sam "I don't know what the hell is going on but riding passenger while some stranger rides my baby is going to piss me off" Sam just nodded, motioning for Dean to just get in the car. As soon as they got in Dean immediately turned to Sam his eyes wide as they both noticed the iPod jack.

"What," she asked but Dean just shook his head and tried to control his breathing.

"Nothing"

The trip back to the motel was silent and awkward. Sam was immediately grateful that female Sam played classic rock and the ride was quick because he can see Dean get tenser as the ride went on. Bolting out of the car as soon as it was parked Dean shot his brother a look that said they needed to get to the bottom of this asap.

"Let's meet up in your room, "The brunette woman stated before walking towards the motel room.

"Our guns?" Sam asked gesturing to the trunk of the car, but the woman shook her head.

"You'll be getting them back when we clear everything up." Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam quickly interjected.

"Understandable," Sam said ignoring Dean's glare he started to make their way to the men's hotel room, 312, Dean and the women flanked on his sides. Pulling out the key to unlock his door he frowned when the key wouldn't go into the lock.

"Um..." he turned back to look at Dean "seems like my key isn't working?" The girl lifted a brow.

"Let me try mine" Dean edged his way in from if his brother, but before he could try the door suddenly swung open.

"What the hell is going on" a burly man in his boxers opened the door, behind him the three Winchester's got a look at a busty woman lying in the bed in the room. Smiling Dean made an excuse.

"Sorry man, we've had a bit too much to drink, wrong room" clapping the man on the shoulder he continued "Nice one," he said, smiling gesturing to the women, the man frowned and slammed the door in their face. The female Sam sighed when the brothers once again shared a look.

"My room is just right down here," turning around she walked a couple of doors down to 317 opening the door she gestured for the men to head in. The room was a typical hunters room, one wall covered in clippings and lore, occult books stacked upon the small table, and a duffel bag open but ready to go at a moment's notice.

The boys immediately settled into the chairs by the table, the brother's legs bouncing with anxiousness trying to grasp their minds around what the hell was going on. The woman shrugged off her jacket with a slight wince and made her way to the bathroom not acknowledging either of men in the chairs. As soon as the bathroom door closed, they turned to each other.

"Dude what the hell!" Dean blurted out, eyes wide and just slightly desperate. Sam didn't know what to say, but Dean didn't wait for an answer. "What type of shit is this? Falling through the floor, not seeing the bitch drop the witch," he smirked a little at the rhythm but that was immediately replaced with a large scowl. "She has the keys to my baby Sam! She was driving my baby while I sat passenger like a little bitch." Sam felt a headache start to come on and his patience was wearing thin.

"Dean calm down, we will get to the bottom of this but right now we gotta just go with it until we can figure out what was going on?" He saw Dean open up his mouth to argue but the bathroom door was pulled open roughly and they both turned to look at women. Sam examined the woman and noticed how weary and tired she looked. He briefly wondered when the last time she slept was but didn't voice the thought out loud. The dark-haired woman sat down heavily on the bed, reached up with one hand to undo her bun and a shower of thick wavy hair fell a little past her shoulders. She rubbed both hands over her face, a gesture that Sam had done a million times himself, and from the slight intake of breath from Dean he knew that his brother had noticed it too. She then turned her full attention on the guys but just looked at them.

None of the three said anything and honestly, the silence was getting a bit awkward, but really what do you say to a woman who claimed that they were you? The vibration of a cell phone went off and the women tensed slightly before pulling the cell phone out and examining the message, they saw her type something quickly into the phone and tossed it to her side on the bed. A series of vibrations flew through the room and the woman frowned at her cell but made no move towards it. Suddenly the phone lit up and whoever was texting the women had decided to call, but besides the grimace on the woman's face she ignored it.

"Just answer the damn call." Dean exploded.

"No, and don't tell me what to do!" She girl shouted back. Sam wanted to sigh but did not play try to play peacemaker this time. Before Dean could shout back at the woman a knock on the door had the woman up with a mumbled "Thank god" checking through the peephole the woman opened the door and pulled a short clean-shaven man through the door.

"So, I made sure to stop and get some food for you since I know you don't get to eat as well as you like when you're hunting" The man mumbled looking down into a bag of food, that he set on the low dresser next to the door. When he looked up the brothers immediately stood.

"Andy!" They shouted in unison.


	3. What the Hell Happened? Part 3

Sam mind raced as his memory pulled up the last image of Andy he remembered seeing, laying on his back, eyes wide and devoid of life as his blood dripped from the claw marks on his stomach and chest. The man, Andy, looked up eyes wide shooting a quick look to the girl before settling into a wide friendly smile. Sam noticed the differences right away. This Andy was cleaner and leaner than the one he knew with his hair trimmed slightly shorter as well. He was also older with slight wrinkles.

"Hey guys! I don't think we met before, but you guys know my name. What's yours?" Dean immediately started to word vomit, once again giving up their full name, age, date of birth. Sam was surprised he didn't give away their social security numbers. "And what were you guys doing before you met up with Sam?" Dean then launched into a very specific detailed report of the hunt they were on. Sam didn't try to stop Dean, knew that Andy was going to use his power on Dean whether he liked it or not and there was nothing Sam could do to stop him without incurring Female Sam's wrath. Instead Sam turned his attention to the female him who was already studying him with a startling amount of intensity.

"Your immune." She stated cutting off Dean's rambling.

"Yeah." Sam answered not seeing any reason to lie. He needed to comply with everything right now to hopefully get to the bottom of everything. Being friendly in the beginning usually resulted in better and quicker answers, plus if things went to shit Sam knew him and Dean could get out of it.

"Why?"

"You know why." Sam stated plainly. If she really was him, or whatever, she would know.

"Azazel." She nodded at him and he nodded back. Apparently, that was enough for her because she turned her attention to Andy. Dean shot Sam another look, one that clearly said _what the hell is going on, how is he alive?_ Sam shot Dean another look back _I don't know but stop acting like an asshole_. "Andy, why don't we eat that food that you brought us." Andy immediately jumped to the bag and started digging through it.

"Here, I got you a grilled chicken sandwich. The place I stopped at didn't seem like they would have the best salads, so I think this was the safer option" he handed her a wrapped sandwich and she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Andy," Andy gave her a smile that had Dean snorting slightly, which caused Andy to blush and turn back to the bag.

"Looks like someone has a crush" Dean murmured under his breath and Sam shot him an annoyed look.

"Umm, I don't know what you guys like, but Cheeseburgers seemed to be the best bet." Andy said handing the brothers a wrapped burger before grabbing one for himself. Dean didn't give it a second thought before laying into his burger as if he hadn't eaten in forever. Honestly, Sam wasn't in the mood to eat a greasy burger, wishing he had gotten a chicken sandwich as well.

"So how did you know we were here?" He directed the question to Andy, but it was the woman who answered.

"I texted him when we were leaving the house." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"So, you were just in town? Do you live around here?" Andy swallowed a bite of his burger before answering.

"No, I came here with Sam. She needed back up." Which caused the girl to let out an angry snort.

"I did not need back up." Andy opened his mouth but stopped when the woman glared at him. "I don't care what my brother says I do not need backup. I've been doing this pretty much all my life." Sam saw Dean sit up at the mention of a brother but neither of the other two noticed.

"I know that Sam." Andy placated. "That's why you went to do the hunt while I went to get food." Female Sam's face lost its glare and gave Andy another small smile.

"So are you two together?" Dean questioned, which made Sam want to roll his eyes. Andy looked away to gather the wrappers.

"Nope, just friends." Female Sam answered, but she missed the way Andy stayed quiet and didn't seem to want to look at anyone. "So I was thinking that tomorrow we could head to a friend's house in South Dakota who should be able to-" both Sam and Dean cut her off.

"Bobby!" Sam felt like his chest was about to burst and he knew that Dean most likely felt the same. They had a chance to see Bobby again, had a chance to talk to him.

"We could go right now. I'll drive." Dean offered anxiousness clouding his voice. The girl looked at Andy who seemed to know what she was asking but before he could open his mouth Sam answered, already recognizing what was going to happen.

"Bobby, _our_ Bobby" He emphasized motioning to Dean and himself "practically raised us. Whenever dad needed to do a hunt, he felt was too dangerous, he'd leave us at Bobbys' until it was time to go." He saw female Sam nod, but her brows were scrunched together, and Sam recognized it as his thinking face.

"You get left there a lot?" Sam recognized the force nonchalance and he wondered if she could read him as well as he could read her.

"Yeah, practically every summer until Sam was 16." Dean answered this time. "How do you know Bobby?"

"Met him a while back," was all she said, and Sam resisted the urge to look at Dean. "It's a good idea to go now, just let me gather my stuff and we can take off. _I'll be driving."_ He felt Dean tense next to him, but his brother said nothing.

"Sam, maybe it's a good idea to let someone else drive so you can get some rest." Andy's voice was gentle when talking to the dark-haired woman, but she apparently didn't like the tone or suggestion because she snapped at him.

"No one drives the Impala but me and my brother." Sam found himself putting a hand on Andy's shoulder at the hurt look on his face.


	4. Getting to know you Part 1

I hope everyone is enjoying this, I am not going to ask for reviews since I will write this anyway but feedback is appreciated and does get me to write quicker.

This chapter is from Dean's POV, I don't know if I got his voice right or if he seems OOC since I found myself having a problem with getting it correct but oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

There were only two reasons why Dean wasn't currently throwing a Sam proportional bitch fit. The first was that the Impala seemed really happy. She was purring like a cat, running healthy, and seemed to welcome him into the car with open arms. Almost like she knew who he was, despite the fact that he knows that he's never been into this Impala before today. He could almost feel her vibrate with love and excitement which honestly was calming his nerves a little.

He would have felt better if he would have been allowed to drive, but he saw and heard the emotion in female Sam's voice, knew that something happened and that the Impala was not going to be driven by strangers. Dean had fought against every urge he felt not to convince the woman that he wasn't a stranger, that if she was who she said she was that she was family, but he saw something in her, a deep hurt that made him want to hug her and protect her. This urge only ever extended to his brother Sam, so instead, he's been pushing away the feeling and acting up his asshole tendencies.

It made him wonder where he was in this weird alt-universe. Why was this Sam hunting by herself? Why did she have Andy as her back up? Where was _her_ Dean? Dean has a small inkling as to why, because the only way he would ever leave his Sam's side was death. He tried to come up with some other reason, maybe he just didn't exist in this universe, it could happen. He had heard her mention her brother earlier but the lack of recognition at his face had him doubting that it was his doppelganger. Plus, her reaction to when they had mentioned being raised by Bobby was confusion, which led him to his second reason.

Bobby was alive. He was here breathing, living in South Dakota, probably still as ornery and as grizzled as ever. It bothered him a little that this Bobby was not going to know Dean, that he was going to look at Dean straight in the eyes and see him as some type of stranger instead of a foster son.

"Son of a bitch" he whispers eyes looking up and catching the hazel eyes reflecting back to him in the rearview mirror. Dean couldn't deny that those were his brother Sam's eyes but surrounded by a more rounded feminine face. Dean blinks and Sam's female doppelganger is back to watching the road. Dean doesn't look away from her face though, instead choosing to inspect his new...sister? He was going to have to figure this all out soon because it was confusing the shit out of him. But Dammit she was so damn tiny, she looked to be about 5 '2 or so and how the hell was Sam such a freakishly tall giant, but his female alternate was Tinkerbelle? The more Dean examined her the more he can make out his mother's facial features and fuck, it was almost like he was back in 1973. There was some of John in her too, like her brown hair and dimples. "Shit," Dean curses again because of course, this was his life.

Dean chooses to look out the window, because looking at the woman was giving him a headache. He perked up a bit now that he recognized the area they were in South Dakota and he could almost feel a physical ache to see Bobby again. He also really hoped the old hunter would know a way to get them back home because this weird world was messing with his head. Taking a quick look at his brother Sam, Dean was a little relieved to see that he was sleeping, Dean also knew that Andy was asleep in the front although he was going to wake up with one hell of a pain in his neck with how his head was positioned.

"Just a couple more hours now," Female Sam broke the silence of the car, and he was really going to have to figure out a new name to keep the two of them separated. He couldn't be thinking of them both as Sam, it was dangerous.

"Yup," Is all he answered, still looking out the window. He heard her sigh and almost felt bad, but he refused to budge, and she just turned the music up a little louder, but not loud enough to awaken the two sleeping occupants.

A couple of hours later they were pulling into an almost familiar salvage yard, except this one was a lot cleaner than what the boys were normally used to. Dean categorized all the differences he could remember with what his Bobby's place was. The house was nicer too, there was no paint peeling, no boarded-up windows, it actually looked like a house that was lived in. Despite all the changes though, it still felt like their second home.

Sam woke up immediately at feeling them stop and blink at the differences to the Singer Yard, Dean saw him turn to look at him eyebrows slightly raised. He saw female Sam reach over to wake Andy who sprung up at the action.

"I'm awake!" He shouted and was given an amused look by all three occupants in the car. He blushed slightly and yawned choosing to get out of the car before he embarrassed himself further. As Dean exited the Impala, he heard the squeak of the screen door and felt the rush of blood flowing through his ears and then he saw him. Bobby looked healthy, as he strutted out using his legs. Dean almost let out a sigh in relief at seeing his gruff demeanor and the trucker hat on his head, he was happy that at least some things stayed the same.

"You didn't call," was how Bobby greeted female Sam, all the while keeping his eyes on Dean and his brother. Just like he thought, there was an ache when Bobby looked at him with no recognition, but it was overshadowed by the relief that he could see his adoptive father one last time.

"Something came up," was how the woman replied, and Bobby shot her a frown.

"Yeah but don't take that tone with me, I got two eyes I can see that ya _idjit_." Dean saw female Sam wince and try to backpedal.

"I know Bobby I'm-" but the rough hunter cut her off.

"Almost thirty years old and you still don't know nothing," Dean felt a little giddy at not being the one in trouble this time, but also wishing the hunter would acknowledge him in some way. "It's not me you should be apologizing to anyway." Female Sam gives a swift nod appropriately chastised "Now ya hurt?" He asked giving the woman a clinical look over, but Dean could see the worry in his gaze that the gruffy guy was trying to hide.

"Nope, the hunt went easy enough."

"Right that's why you're favoring your side," The hunter observed

"Just a bruise, a bit uncomfortable but nothings broken," Bobby nodded at her pacified for now.

"Well, you gonna introduce me or are we going to stand in my yard all the damn day?" Dean took this as an opportunity to interrupt.

"My names Dean and this is my brother Sam" Bobby's eyes focus on him and Dean watches as they narrow in his direction.

"Dean and Sam huh, got any last names?"

"Winchester," Female Sam answers and the atmosphere gets tense for a second. Bobby's eyes cut to Rumsfeld, whose sleeping head down onto his paws, and another younger dog that Dean doesn't recognize whose laying on his back-spread eagle for all the world to see. Dean knows that he passed the first test.

"Well, shit," Bobby curses. "Better call the troops," Bobby states before he turns around and heads inside. Dean knows the second test is being able just to walk inside the house and he does it with confidence, his brother Sam at his back.

The third test comes quick enough, downing a shot of holy water. He is then tossed a silver knife and Dean gives his arm a small cut not even waiting for the order before he casually hands it Sam who does the same thing. Bobby just nods at them before heading over to the phone, Dean finally has time to look around the house that he spent so much time in.

It was different that was for sure, the house was clean and the piles of books that Bobby usually had everywhere was nowhere to be seen. There were some field flowers that sat in a small vase in the middle of the kitchen table and which would normally look out of place but works with this Bobby's house. Dean knows that that means one of two things. Either Female Sam liked to decorate the place or Bobby had himself a woman and eyeing his Brother's twin who was scowling and dirty from her hunt he thinks it's probably the latter.

He knows that before Dean and Sam met Bobby, Bobby had a wife. Knew it was the reason that he started hunting, but he doubts that she is here now since Bobby is still hunting. Either way, he's happy for the old guy, he deserved to have someone.

Female Sam yawns and stretches as Bobby walks back in the room, slapping Andy on the head as he passes the man, who clearly had been checking the woman out. Dean smirks at this, happy that he didn't need to be the one to do it and then frowns because he really shouldn't start feeling protective so quickly.

"Your brother is about 5 minutes away, and the others should be here soon after that" Dean once again perks up at the word brother "Did ya eat?" Bobby asked but Dean knows the question is for only one person in the room.

"Yup right before we headed here." Bobby's eyes cut to Andy who gives a small nod which causes female Sam to roll her eyes. This worries Dean a bit, he knows that his brother had almost run himself ragged when Dean had died, knew how worried Bobby had been. He didn't like seeing the worry on the older hunters face then and he doesn't like seeing the worry now. He glanced towards his brother knowing that Sammy would have caught the same things he did. His brother, however, had his gaze focused on his doppelganger, worry coating his gaze.

_Don't get attached Sammy_ Dean mentally tells his brother. He was cut from his musings when the front door flew open and footsteps ran into the room, and suddenly Dean couldn't breathe and hearing the slight gasp Sam let out Dean knew his brother had felt the same exact way.


	5. Getting to know you Part 2

Dean feels nothing but guilt as he watches his half-brother Adam cross the threshold of the hallway into the room they're in. He's just fine with letting the kid walk straight past him towards his sister, because he needs to rein in his emotions right now and it's hard to do if the kid acknowledges him. Despite his feelings, and doesn't he just sound like a little bitch, he doesn't look away from the man that was his half-brother instead choosing to stare like an idiot.

Adam looks older than the last time Dean has seen him, which makes sense considering, but at the same time he looks older than he should. He's also a bit taller with longer lighter blonde hair that's combed into one of those trendy cuts that he sees on college kids nowadays, and Dean wants to swear because he thinks Adam may be taller than him, even if it's not by much. Adam also has more muscle than he used to, even though he's still a bit leaner than Dean and his brother Sam is.

"You didn't call." Adam immediately confronts his sister. "You're always supposed to call."

"I sent you a text." She answers back a bit weakly, staring up at her brother with puppy dog eyes in full effect, but it doesn't seem to work on Adam.

"A text is not a call, Sam!" He lets out "a call is when you pick up the phone use your fingers to dial the number and use your freaking voice to tell the other person that you're okay!" He yelled sarcastically and Dean feels an odd sense of Deja Vu.

"I know what a phone call is Adam Milligan-Winchester!" The woman snapped, Dean blinks at the name, "I'm not arguing with you about this right now," her voice has gone softer, a weariness injecting itself and Dean almost feels himself turn to his long-lost half-brother to tell him to let it go, his protect Sammy instincts up in full force it seems. Fortunately for him, Adam lets out a bit of a sigh, all his bluster along with it.

"Are you hurt?" He asks instead of pursuing the topic.

"No," she gives him a small smile, but Bobby interrupts.

"She was favoring her right side, said it was bruised," Female Sam snaps her head in Bobby's direction, but he just gives her a sly smirk.

Dean's chest aches.

"What the hell Bobby?" She asks before letting out an indignant squeak when Adam marches over and starts to poke and prod her ribs. Pushing her little brother away, she glares at him and punches him on the arm.

"I'm your older sister, I'm not some child you can boss around! Geez, what is it coddle and annoy Sam day?" Before anyone has a chance to argue a voice cuts in.

"When isn't it?" And yup that was Jo and she has Ellen are standing right behind her where Adam was and Dean thinks he may need to sit down. Looking at Sam they share a look because everyone was fucking alive. "Who're they?" Jo asks setting some grocery bags on the table, while Ellen walks in Bobby's direction before giving him a small kiss, Dean had to force himself not to raise his eyebrows at that, and starts unloading the groceries, Andy immediately gets up and to help her.

"Yeah," Bobby puts a hand on Ellen's arm halting her movements. "Probably be a good idea for everyone to sit, Andy can put away the groceries" Ellen sends the boys a look before sitting down. Bobby places a handle of whiskey down on the table along with some glasses

"It's only 11 am Bobby" Ellen states and Dean feels narrow eyes and suspicion aimed in the brother's direction.

"Yeah well, I think we're gonna need it." Once everyone sits Dean feels expectant eyes fall on the two brothers. Female Sam clears her throat and gives the others a small smile, trying to defuse the tension just like his Sam would.

"This is Dean and Sam Winchester," She states simply, and everyone's eyes swing towards them. Ellen, of course, immediately calls for tests to be done, "It's already been done by both Bobby and I, plus Andy even worked some of his magic." She tries to argue but a look from Ellen quickly shuts her up. After some shots of holy water, another cut from silver, Dean reaches over and grabs the whiskey.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way," Bobby mentions "Let's start" Dean opens his mouth to start talking about the witch hunt, but Bobby stops him "No, start at the beginning" It takes a while before Dean realizes what exactly they want, and he hesitates. These people, while having the same faces, do not know him or his family. He doesn't get why their life story needs to be told, and he wants to argue about it but his brother on the other hand has no issue starting things off.

"When I was 6 months old…" They give the abridged version of their lives; his brother mostly does the talking with Dean filling in things or injecting when he doesn't want something to be revealed. They tell them all about the yellow eyed Demon, about their Dad going missing, and making a deal to save Dean's life. They don't mention Sam dying and Dean making a deal, they don't mention Hell at all, skip right over the angels, basically just sticking to hunts that made a difference, they finally make their way to the he-witch that they were hunting. For the most part, their listeners stay quiet, not asking any questions just listening patiently while they say their peace.

There were some moments though that Dean could see were bothering them or they wanted to interrupt. Numerous times female Sam's eyes would cut over to Adam, a question in her eyes but unspoken through her lips Where's Adam? Dean dreaded telling her, even though her Adam was living and breathing just knowing that there's a chance he wouldn't be, would be difficult to digest, especially as an older sibling. There was also one tense moment, in which Sam was telling them about yellow eyes possessing their dad, it made him eager for their side as well. Shit, now he knew exactly why they wanted to know.

The fourth time that he saw the look he decides just to answer the girls' unspoken question.

"Ghouls in '09" He's the one to tell this story, staring straight at Adam's sister, letting her see the guilt he feels about Adam. He knows he's not going to be able to tell her about Zachariah, not about Michael, definitely not about his choice of leaving one brother in hell to save another. He can tell her this though. She doesn't reach out to grab her brother, there is no comforting embrace, but he sees her fingers twitch lightly when he tells her of finding Adam in that crypt. He almost smiles to himself, she is very much a Winchester in that regard. Once it's done everyone just about had a cup of whiskey of their hand and Dean didn't blame them, it was silent for a moment before female Sam clears her throat.

"I guess I should start," The beginning is the same except the person who had carried little Samantha Winnifred Winchester out of a burning house was one Deanna Michelle Winchester, Dean's female doppelganger, who apparently had a lot of sass and was just as popular with the ladies as he was.

Sam describes Deanna with a smile on her face but a deep sadness in her eyes that seems almost permanent. Dean soaks up any information about Deanna or De as female Sam calls her. She describes her childhood the same way his brother did, nostalgic with a fair bit of resentment. Much of it is the same except Adam had joined them at the very early age of two when Sam was six -which means this Adam was born in '87- his mother killed by young reckless ghouls who had wanted revenge. The only reason Adam had survived was because they had wanted to eat the kid in front of John, but their father had kicked ass and little Adam joined their dysfunctional family.

So, the story continued with three kids instead of two. When it comes to the moment that Dean and his brother had met Bobby, female Sam had explained that it was Ellen's house the alternative world siblings had stayed at, three then became sometimes four or at least when they were at Ellen's home.

This Sam also went to college, shunned by their father for leaving the family business, but she skips over that experience. Deanna had brought her back when their dad had gone missing, then there was a fire, but no names are mentioned.

Dean wonders slightly who this Sam loved.

Some of the cases are the same but there's also a lot of differences, but ultimately it all ends with Deanna, Sam, and yellow eyes wearing John's face. Deanna and Sam had drugged Adam left him with Ellen and Jo for protection because he was the youngest and it was one hell of a dangerous mission. Adam explains with a sheepish look how he had woken up freaked out and stole Jo's car to track them down.

Female Sam stutters a bit over the events in the cabin, looking past the brothers with a wide eye thousand-yard stare. Her voice has no inflection when she talks about shooting their father, not in the leg as Sam had, but in the chest.

Sam had killed the demon in that cabin.

She mentions getting both Deanna and John in the car, but they had gotten hit by a semi on the way to the hospital, Adam had stumbled onto the scene on his way to the cabin, had called 911 saving Sam's life. Unfortunately, there were huge repercussions.

Dean feels as if he knows exactly how this ends. John had died by Sam's bullet, therefore not allowing John to make a deal that would have saved Deanna's life. Dean wishes he never knew, looking around at everyone's faces alive and almost like a family, Dean wonders if maybe his Sam should have done what this one had.

His brother it seems, thinks differently.

"You killed him?" His voice is hard, and Dean has no time to stop Sam before he shoots up out of his seat. "You murdered your family!" Dean knows it's not John's death that he feels so strongly about. Dean looks towards the woman, His brothers' doppelganger isn't doing a damn thing to defend herself, instead, hazel eyes fill with pools of liquid and Dean knows he has to make Sam stop.

"Sam!" He yells, but Sam ignores him, spitting fire and brimstone at the woman, asking her if she had tried anything at all to bring her sister back if she knew anything about loyalty or family. Dean feels the other occupants in the room tense, and he knows he has got to put a stop to this before all hell breaks loose. Before Dean can get up a blonde blur rushes past him to pin Sam against the wall forearm to his little brothers' neck. His hand goes to his back automatically for the gun he usually keeps there but they had left all the damn weapons in the car.

"Don't talk to her like that," Adam yells "You don't know her, you don't know anything about her or what she has been through! You don't get to talk to her like that!" Sam's fire sizzles out, and while Dean knows Sam can escape the hold, there are five other hunters in the room who would take him out for touching the guy. Instead, Sam places his hand in the air, as if saying 'don't shoot me' and puts on an apologetic face and apologizes.

"What's going on?" A dark-haired boy asks from the door. He has a backpack on, the kid looks familiar to Dean, but he doesn't pay too much attention because his brother is currently being pinned to the wall.

Adam doesn't seem to hear the newcomer just glaring at Sam, and Dean thinks he may have to just hit his alt-world half-brother, damn the consequences. He doesn't have to because Adam's sister steps forward, putting a hand on Adam's shoulder. Her voice is low toned with a hint of exasperation, it's the same voice his brother uses on him.

"Adam, let him go." It's an order and Adam glares at Sam slightly before shoving off him and heading out the door. Female Sam sighs but makes no move to follow. "Jo?" she states and there is a question in her voice and the blonde woman nods and heads out after him. "She's better at talking to him while he's angry than I am," she explains. She sits down hard on the chair and rubs her hand over her face.

"Girl your exhausted," Ellen says in a motherly tone. "You better get your ass upstairs and get some rest," Sam looks at the woman and tilts her head towards the brothers. "I'm sure they will still be here when you wake. Now get up those damn stairs before I drag you up them." Female Sam jumps at the threat and heads upstairs.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on!?" The boy shouts from the doorway.

"Language!" Both Bobby and Ellen shout and the boy looks contrite. Dean takes his time and to actually look the boy over. The boy had brown hair and hazel eyes, the boy looks so familiar and Dean's mind races to try to place him in their timeline. Suddenly the familiarity hits and is confirmed by Ellen.

"Jesse, come sit down and I'll make you a snack," Dean looks at the 13-year-old antichrist and wonders if he should have tried a little harder to convince the kid they could help. He also wonders if this world would ever have him stop feeling guilty. "Come on, I'll fill you in while you do your homework." The thing feels a little too domestic and Dean looks to Sam whose eyebrows are up towards his hairline. They share a look because dude, the antichrist is here being bossed around by Ellen and doing homework', Dean starts to open his mouth but a quick look from Ellen makes him snap it shut.

"I think I'm gonna go out to my van and get some sleep too," the man says sensing the tension in the room, Ellen and Bobby both nod at him while Jesse gives the guy a wave, then a glare when the man ruffles his hair. Jesse sits down at the table and get his school work out, looking at the brothers from the corner of his eye. Bobby gets up out of his chair and gives the men a stern look.

"You two idjits come with me," and walks out of the kitchen towards his study.


	6. Getting to know you Part 3

Sam feels Dean's glare at him before he follows Bobby, it was one of those _if I get in trouble because of you I'm going to kick your ass_ looks and Sam gives him a _What about all those times when you got me in trouble_ looks back. As soon as Sam's feet cross into the room he feels a bit of apprehension fill him. It was never fun being yelled at by Bobby, but his Bobby always held back just a little and would eventually end up understanding. This Bobby didn't know them at all.

Walking into study Sam almost smiles, it was unorganized messy and exactly like the one on their world, the familiar site fills a warmth in Sam's chest because at least something was the same.

"Sit." Bobby orders and both men sit without thinking. He narrows his eyes at the brothers and Sam tenses for the incoming reprimand. Bobby instead just rolls his eyes, "Damn Winchesters and their family loyalty" He hears the old Hunter mutter "Getting soft in my old age," He mutters again before lifting an arm and resting against the wall. "You boys say that I had a hand in raising ya?" Bobby asks and Dean answers.

"Yes Sir" Sam suppresses a smile at that.

"Well if I did, then I should smack myself for teaching ya to talk to women like that," Sam looks down at this, remorse fills him, but he also feels anger swell up at his alt-world twin. He just didn't understand how she could do that, there's nothing Sam wouldn't do to get his brother back. A small thought also made its way through his brain, _where were the angels_?

"Our Bobby would have smacked us," Dean jokes, and this Bobby let's out a snort but quickly covers it with a cough as if he was trying really hard to stay mad.

"Look I'm sorry," Sam looks up at Bobby to make sure he knows that he really was. "It was uncalled for, I shouldn't have lost my temper, I'm just trying really hard to understand how it happened," The hunter stares at him and lets out a gust of harsh breath.

"Dammit, you and her really are the same," Sam opens his mouth but Bobby cuts him off "always apologizing to the wrong people," He once again stares at the brothers before seemingly coming to a decision and nods. "There's a lot that got left out in our little chat; most isn't important but there's some that is." He stops and looks around, "Damn, wish I had brought the whiskey." He takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"Now, I didn't really get to meet Deanna, only had met them a couple of months before she died," He lets out a laugh that wasn't happy by any means "Knew John though, and never knew he had kids. Apparently, he didn't want his kids associating with an old grump like me, don't really blame him," Bobby runs a hand over his mouth and keeps talking. "I do know that girl upstairs though, and while I didn't have a hand in raising her like I apparently did you boys, she's like family to me, so trust me when I say that if she had known what she would have been losing it would have never gone down the way it did." Sam lets himself digest that, but he still doesn't understand, how could she be like him but pick revenge over family? Bobby continues talking interrupting Sam's internal questions.

"She was in a really dark place, not quite in the right headspace." He stops "She had a guy back in college they were close, gonna wed and everything but that yellow-eyed son of a bitch set him on fire right in front of her," Sam nods and feels Dean shift next to him. Azazel had done the same thing to him, yet he didn't kill his dad. He loved Jessica, it tore him up to lose her, but he still chose not to kill him when he had the chance. Sam decides to voice this out loud.

"You heard my story, I had a girl too, but I didn't" he stops and swallows he had been close to doing it, but he couldn't quite push himself over the edge. What could have pushed his doppelganger over the edge?

"There's more," he stops "I should just show ya," Sam watches as Bobby makes his way over to a closed cabinet, opening it wide for the brothers to view in. There's a couple of trinkets, some pictures that Sam would really like to examine if given the time and three vases two large and one small. Sam doesn't know what he's looking for, but suddenly it hits him those aren't vases, they're _urns_. There's three, two are probably his dad and Deanna but there's a smaller one with the three and it clicks for Sam and his breath leaves him in a rush.

"Shit," he hears Dean mutter and Sam for once agrees.

"How?" Is what Sam asks, and there's a small part of him that wonders if Jess had been pregnant too.

"Demons," He closes the cabinet with a bit of care, but Sam can't stop staring at it. "That yellow-eyed bastard had sent his kids after Sam when she tried to quit after she found out. She was six months pregnant when they found her and tortured her. Deanna and Adam had eventually found her, but it was too late. Baby didn't make it through all the stress, she had to give birth to a stillborn." All the anger that Sam had felt was gone in an instance, all he felt was remorse. "So now you know why she did what she did." Sam swallows harshly.

"Motherfucker!" Dean yells out and he looks over at his big brother to watch as he runs a hand over his head, anger taking over his features. Sam wishes that they had brought the whiskey now too.

"She lost it after Deanna died. In a span of a year she had lost her man, child, father and sister, plus the Impala was gone to shit after getting hit by that semi. You don't take a hit like that and come out smelling like roses."

"No, you don't," Sam agrees his voice coming out hoarse and rough.

"They came to live with me and Ellen here, brought the Impala here to fix up. Sam was like a walking zombie, only Adam could get her to do anything like shower and eat but the boy was tired and had also just lost his dad and sister. A week after they came, we woke up and Sam was gone took one of my trucks while we slept. Left a note at least but no number or anything about where she'd gone. The stupid girl had convinced herself that she was doing it for everyone's safety. Had wanted Adam to not try to find her and start having a normal life." Bobby shook his head

"She underestimated the Winchesters codependency; Adam had the Impala fixed in a couple of months and took off with Jo to find her." Bobby let out a whistle, a small smile on his face, eyes slightly unfocused. "Never seen my Ellen as pissed as she was that day. Jo did call and give updates but no matter how many times we asked they refused to come home until they found her." He shakes his head "Combined Harvelle and Winchester stubbornness is a hell of a storm front, couldn't get them to listen for shit. They were gone for months, just about had Ellen and me ready to gather up every hunter we knew to go out and get em. One day though we hear that Impala making its way up to the house, just about the sweetest sound we ever heard."

"Damn right," he hears Dean mutter next to him and Bobby clears his throat and focuses back on the brothers'

"We don't know what happened, none of them really talk about it but they arrived all banged up with Andy helping support Adam's weight, Sam passed out from blood loss in the car and Jo holding some kid who was supposed to be the freaking antichrist!" Bobby lets out a strangled laugh, and Sam feels a smile pull at his face. "Jesse's about as harmless as a freaking fly, but he was in danger just being who he was. Sam told me she had gone to the town because of the increased demonic activity, feels like she led the demons straight to the kid and got his adoptive parents killed. We don't know too much about it, like I said they don't talk much but whatever happened Sam refuses to let Adam out hunting anymore, he agreed as long as she does only local hunts, takes back up, and calls with updates." Sam wonders as well what happened but knows that unless he makes amends he will never know.

"Thanks for telling us," he says and Bobby Huff's.

"Yea well we gotta help you two get back to your own world, can't have you constantly be at each other's throats, now can we?"

"No, we can't" Dean agrees.

"So, you believe us?" Sam asks

"Yeah, I believe you. All I had to do was really look at ya to believe you."

"Thanks," Sam breathes out not quite sure he knew how to take that. Bobby had said multiple times that they were alike, but honestly Sam didn't see it. The girl was tiny, and yeah maybe they had the same eyes but everything else was different. A small part of Sam wanted to get to know the woman who had his alternative life.

Bobby moves to a stacked bookshelf and pulls three large books out and places them on the desk in front of Sam, he grabs a notebook and a pen and sits in a chair across from Dean.

"Sam you start reading these, anything of note you tell me," He then turns his attention towards Dean "You tell me every single detail you can about your last hunt, and I mean everything, if you saw a bear shit in the woods you tell me," Dean nods and Sam gets to reading. If Sam pretends hard enough it's almost as if they were back home with Bobby researching for a hunt like old times.


End file.
